Movie Night
by HarmMacLove
Summary: Reality sets in and they know that for the rest of their lives they will be watching each other from a distance, unable to touch or to feel or to ever experience what could be.


Title: Movie Night

Word Count: 1062

Author: Elizabeth

Pairing: Hinted Elliott Stabler/Olivia Benson

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from SVU or JAG!

Author's Note: Thanks to NettieC for beta-ing this for me and for adding some details to enhance the story. You are the best!

The sun sets on the warm and humid New York City evening as he walks to her apartment. Detective Elliot Stabler has always loved sunsets in New York, with the sounds of the city acting as a soundtrack, he wonders why a city with so much beauty is home to the horrendous crimes he is forced to investigate every day. As he nears her apartment he see a young girl, probably three or four, riding a little red tricycle, her mom close by. He wonders why something as pure as a little girl riding her tricycle gives him solace. Even through the horrors he sees daily, he still believes there is innocence left in the world.

He walks into her building, waves to the teenage boy with the IPod, and starts up the six flights that will lead him to her door. He can always tell when he gets close to her apartment because he can smell the scent of jasmine and pear, Olivia Benson's favorite candle. He knocks softly on her door and waits, hearing her footsteps coming closer. She opens the door with a striking smile. She looks radiant, wearing a blue-striped hooded sweater with dark denim jeans. Her hair wavy as it lies perfectly on her shoulders, her bangs sweep to the side.

"It's nice to see you partner, come on in," she says to him while taking a couple of steps back to let him in.

"Thanks Liv," he replies as he hangs his jacket up on her coat rack.

He looks around the apartment as she disappears into the kitchen. Her apartment is immaculate. The living room is painted white with black trim. She has several photographs hanging on the wall. He notices one predominantly. It is a black and white head shot of Olivia with her hair slightly blowing into her face, she is smiling beautifully, and she looks genuinely happy.

He can't help but smile while viewing the picture. It's times like this that make him wonder why he fights his feelings for her.

_Work. I'm married... Separated but Married_.

It doesn't matter that the divorce will be final before the month is over. He would never do that to his family, Olivia would never be the other woman, and he would never ask her to be.

Still the thought of what it would be like to feel her lips on his, her sigh of pleasure when he finds _that_ spot on her neck right below her ear, the feel of her skin under his fingertips. The moment she wraps her legs around his waist and sets the steady rhythm that will lead them over the edge.

He shakes his head when the sound of her setting the munchies and drinks on the vast, black table snaps him out of his dirty thoughts.

He walks over and sits down on her leather sofa; he notices she has purchased a new television. It is a fifty inch high definition plasma screen television. She must have noticed his surprise because she smiles and asks him, "Do you like it?"

He responds with, "Oh yeah, looks like I'll be here all the time once football season starts." She shakes her head and smiles. They sit in a comfortable silence for a few moments until she asks, "You ready to watch what I have picked out?"

"Liv please tell me it is something other than Will and Grace. I can only take so much of that show!" She nods and puts in a DVD then sits down beside him on the sofa.

He watches as the screen comes up with the menu page, the faces of Harmon Rabb Jr., and Sarah "Mac" MacKenzie greeting them with the sound of the theme song filling the room. He smiles to himself because even though he hates to admit it, he loves the show too. He looks over at his partner and says, "Nice choice."

"I knew you would like it," she replies.

She hits play and they watch as the show opens with Colonel MacKenzie and Commander Rabb arguing in the courtroom.

"I love all the sexual tension between those two, it gives me butterflies," Olivia says to no one particular.

"Yeah they seem to have trouble communicating with each other," he responds. _Like us_.

They continue to watch as the show goes to a scene where Mac and Harm are at her engagement part reminiscing about their past together.

"I don't see why they don't just tell each other they are in love and get it over with," she says to Elliot.

"Maybe they aren't ready to go there yet," he replies.

"It seems so simple though."

_Not as simple as you think Liv. If it was that simple we would be together. I would have you all to myself instead of looking in on your life. You would never have to feel alone again, I would always be there._

_Maybe in another life we will be together, to love each other and spend the rest of our lives together. _

They sit in a comfortable silence for the second time that evening just enjoying the show. "What if they wrote a show about our jobs, El?" she asks after several minutes pass.

"Yeah, like anyone would be interested in a cop drama that is centered on sex crimes," he laughs.

"Yeah, you're probably right," she replies then laughs with him.

They each grab a twizzler and a beer; both realizing at the same time the similarities between the partners on television and their real life partnership, but neither have the courage to say a word. Instead they eat their twizzlers, drink their beers, each wondering what could be if they were to tell the other how they feel.

Reality sets in and they know that for the rest of their lives they will be watching each other from a distance, unable to touch or to feel or to ever experience what could be. They will be watching the other as if they were a character on the television screen, so close but so far away.

The End.


End file.
